


Fanart: SuperBat

by darkroom



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroom/pseuds/darkroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman/Batman in Superman#710</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: SuperBat

 

Superman/Batman in Superman#710

 

Hi guys, I am new here! :)  
希望以後我會記得多往這裡丟東西XD

 


End file.
